Divine Infinity
by Cherry-blossom Hitatchin
Summary: Divine Infinity Coulite. Sweet little French-Jewish girl. Cousin to Noah Puckerman. Forced to move to Lima to live with her aunt and cousins after her mums tragic death. Read, review, fav/follow Contains: Gay and lesbian Slash. (Puckurt is main)


**DISCLAIMER: I only own Divine Infinity Coulite and the plot line. This is Puckurt with suggestions of past Klaine.** **Divine Infinity Coulite: Same age as Kurt and puck. Long black frizzy hair which is always clipped back. Tan skin. Thick French accent. Jewish. Singer and Dancer. Size 2(English 6).** **This story is set through different time periods to start with. Then chapter 1 will start at the begging of season 3.** **This story was inspired by PteraWaters The Polyglot's Struggle. Check it out!** **Read, Review and Fav/Follow** **Cherry. X**

DIVINE INFINITY

 _Lille, France: 8 years ago._

"Divine, We need to go. Your aunt and cousins are leaving soon" Colette Coulite yells up the stairs to her daughter.  
"But Mama, I'm Reading"  
"You can read on the way to the airport." A huff can be heard before the sound of a book being slammed down then silence. Two minutes later a 10 year old Divine Infinity Coulite storms down the stairs.  
"Royk zikh arop eyder ikh royk arop" Colette says in Yiddish as they leave the house. (Calm yourself down before i calm you down)  
"Oui Mama" Divine reply's getting into the car. When Colette starts the engine Divine opens her book.

Twenty Minutes later they are in the ariport with Anne-Maria Puckerman and her two children, Noah Elijah and Sarah Madeline.

"I will miss you Anne"  
"As will I Colette. And I will miss you darling Divine"  
"I will miss you Auntie" Divine reply's hugging her aunt. She turns to her cousins. Sarah grabs her gabbling on about nonsense.  
"I hope that next time I see you Madeline that you are old enough to converse with me properly."  
"Oui Oui Dvin" Sarah says giggling. Divine turns to Noah  
"And you Noh-noh must write to me. In both French AND Yiddish so you can practice your written as well as your spoken tongues."  
"Oui Di. I will miss you"  
"I will miss you as well Noh-Noh." Divine hugs her cousin tight as their flight is called.  
As they walk away Divine and Colette yell "Au revoir" As they turn to leave they get a reply of "Zay Gezunt"

 ** _TIME SKIP._**

 _Lille, France: 8 years later._

"Mama will be sorely missed by everyone. I just wish that her sister, Anne-Maria could be here. I know that Mama was loved by all and will continue to look down on us from the clouds where she floats with the lord. That is all" A 18 year old Divine says stepping down from the podium and letting the rabbi speak. Divine was now a orphan who had to move to America to live with her aunt Anne-Maria. Her Mama had been killed in a hit-and-run. Some drunk idiot had run Colette over. Right down the street from their house.

Divine had heard the screech of tires, the scream the silence. She ran outside not caring if the neighbours saw her in only pyjamas. Her Mama had gone to the shop for some milk. Divine was the first their. She was a fast runner. On her track team at school. Her mothers mangled body was the first thing she saw, right next to the spilt milk. All the others in the street came out to see what was going. Divine couldn't remember much. Sirens, tears and the police asking her questions. She stayed with their neighbour. Madame Tor. She was old. Had great grandchildren. Not fit to look after a grief-stricken only-just-turned 18 year old girl.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _Lima, Ohio: Present Day. Divines POV_

Today is my first day of american high school. Its the start of the school year. My senior year. Also my first year. It is also Noh-Noh's senior year. Speaking of which...

"Auntie, Where is Noh-Noh?" I ask over breakfast.  
"He stayed at a friends this weekend. Something about spending time with his 'boy' before school starts"  
"Okay. Shall Madeline be joining us?"  
"Oui. Momentarily." Auntie says as the girl in questions bounds into the kitchen. I arrived late last night so Madeline didn't know I am here yet. She brushes past me grabbing some toast.

"Mom, has cousin Di arrived yet?"  
"Oui last night Madeline" I say from my spot sat on the counter top sipping my tea.  
"Divine!" Madeline yells launching herself at me. I place my tea down and catch her. We hug and she jumps down.  
"I'm gonna go before I miss the bus. Bye Mom, Bye Di." she says running out.

"Well we should be heading out as well. Please keep Noah out of trouble as much as you can." Auntie says rinsing her mug. I follow suit and grab my backpack and keys.  
"Oui Auntie. Have a good day at work" I say as we walk out. I kiss her check as she gets in her car. I put my helmet on and start the ignition on my motor bike which I had shipped over. I drive to school following the directions on the inbuilt sat nav.

After ten minutes I pull into the parking lot and walk to the front reception.  
"Hello darling what can I do for you?"  
"I was told that once I arrived I should come here to collect my Informative pack. My name is Divine Coulite"  
"Ah yes here you go Miss Coulite. I hope you enjoy your time here at William McKinley High School"  
"Merci" I say stepping out of the office and heading to the main school. I find my locker and put my bag in, using a magnet to pin my schedule up. I see what classes i have first and second and remove my Prada tote from my backpack. I head towards the first class knowing I am going to be first and early. Its only French class. Not like I need help with that.

I wait for ten minutes before the bell goes and everyone walks in. The teacher, A cover already, starts the class off by telling us to practice our conversational skills about what we did over the summer. As I do not have a partner I ignore her instructions instead jotting notes in my jotter.

"Excuse me. I asked you a question" The teacher says as i notice the whole class is staring at me.  
"Desole Madame Holiday. "  
"excuses acceptées. What is your... Puckerman! Hummel! Your late" She turns from me to the two boys walking in the class room.  
"Sorry miss Holiday" The shorter of the two says sitting down in the chair at the end of my row. The other guy sits in between him and me. He looks familiar when it clicks. Out comes my well practised mother tone.

"Noah Elijah Puckerman. Auntie Anne aurait une crise cardiaque si elle savait que vous étiez en retard sur le premier jour d'école! " (Auntie Anne would have a heart attack if she knew you were late on the first day of school!)  
"Oh shit! Divine! Sweet Jesus girl don't screech in my ear" He says rubbing his ear as the other students laugh.  
"My apologies madame Holiday. For both my cousin's tardiness and my out burst"  
"Its okay. You did it in French which to me is excellent. You sound fluent"  
"I lived in France until this summer. I arrived late last night"  
"Very nice. You obviously know Noah."  
"Oui, Shall we continue with the class?" I ask boxing Noah's ear.  
"Really?" Noah hisses as miss Holiday continues to teach us.  
"Oui Noh-Noh"  
"You wouldn't tell Mom on me? Would you?"  
"No. Aunt Anne asked me to keep you out of trouble. Why were you late?"

"If your going to talk in my class at least talk in French" Miss Holiday reprimands.

"Mon camion est tombé en panne à mi-chemin à l'école et nous avons dû appeler le garage de l'obtenir remorqué. Heureusement papa kurt qui est le mécanicien avait assez de sens pour conduire la voiture de kurt bas afin que nous puissions aller à l'école." (My truck broke down halfway to school and we had to call the garage to get it towed. Fortunately Kurts dad is the mechanic and had sense enough to drive kurts car down so we can get to school.)  
"Bien. Kurt est votre ami à la fin de la ligne oui?" (Good. Kurt is your friend at the end of the line yes?)  
"Oui. Kurt est Mon Petit Ami" (Kurt is my boyfriend)  
"vraiment?" (really?)  
"Oui. Je suis aussi couramment en français." (yes. I also speak fluent French)  
"Désolé. Je suis Divine. Le cousin de Noé." (Sorry I am divine. Noah's cousin)  
"il m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur vous" (He told me a lot about you) Kurt says as the bell rings. We step out of the classroom still talking.  
"Divine what do you have next?" Noah asks me  
"Free Period Noh-Noh. Why?"  
"Come with us to Glee club" He says  
"Pardon?" I say as Kurt and Noah drag me along. I switch to Yiddish cursing both of the boys and threatening to kill them which gains looks from 9 other students. One of them even walks with us. Talking to Kurt. I assume they all speak Yiddish so understand me, hence the pitying looks they throw at Noah and Kurt.


End file.
